


Impulse Control

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, zhurrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick and Zhu Li get a little carried away in the back of their limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

“Varrick, my hair…” Zhu Li said softly, though there was no protest in her words. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting on the seat of their limo so that he was practically straddling her.

“I know, baby,” Varrick said as his mouth trailed along her neck, his fingers fumbling with the jade button holding the gauzy front of her dress closed. “It looks  _fantastic_ …”

Little shivers ran down her neck, lifting goosebumps as his mustache tickled her sensitive skin. Her hands sank into his thick, dark hair, as she tilted her head for more. Varrick got the button open, and his mouth trailed down to her cleavage. He let out a moan, kissing her reverently, even as his hands molded her hips and pushed into the slit of her dress.

“The driver,” she gasped, glancing at the stone-faced driver Varrick had hired for the night. They were on their way to an event—the official opening of the new Spirit Portal Park, which encompassed all of Republic City’s old business district. It had taken a year for the debris to be cleared. And Varrick Global Industries had had a huge hand in the undertaking.

He had every right to be proud of his work, but right now all he seemed to care about was slowly undressing his wife in the back of a limousine, in full view of the driver.

“Mmmm…this dress… I love you in it, but I kinda want you out of it immediately,” Varrick moaned, dragging his mouth back up her neck. She tugged his mouth up, kissing him with as much force as she dared, considering their compromised position at the moment.

“Uh…Sir Varrick? There’s a traffic jam ahead. Should I find another route?” the driver asked, glancing over his shoulder at them. His voice broke them apart, and she blushed at the thought of what he might have seen.

Varrick, however…

“HEY! We’re canoodling back here! Do you mind?” Varrick exploded, breaking away from her with a wild gesture of his hands. The driver’s face, reflected in the rear view mirror, turned a peculiar shade of beet red and his eyes flicked back to the road. Not satisfied, Varrick pushed away from the seat and slammed the partition closed with a loud bang, cutting off the driver’s view of the backseat. “Everyone wants a free show. I ought to fire him!”

“Honey,” she said soothingly, knowing just the right way to recapture his attention. “He’s just doing his job. Don’t be so hard on him.”

“I can’t help it. I haven’t found anyone that can replace you,” he said as he turned back to her with a sideways smile on his face, his blue eyes ablaze in the darkened confines of the limo. His hair stood on end, the lazy waves framing his face in a way that made her heart clench. He licked his bottom lip, his eyes flicking over her with lustful intention.

Zhu Li was suddenly very aware of the way her dress was gaping open, one of her legs bare through the slit of her dress, her brown hair tumbling out of its elaborate coiffure. Her pulse beat rapidly beneath her skin, making her feel too hot all of a sudden.

All because of that look in his eyes. That look had been her undoing on multiple occasions and he knew it.

“Spirits, you look beautiful,” Varrick breathed as he slowly propelled himself toward her. His work-callused hands slid up her thigh as he knelt on the floor of the limo in front of her. He parted her knees, sending her pulse skyrocketing again.

“What are you doing? We’re on our way to the gala… We…we’re in a limo!”

“I know, isn’t it  _hot?_ ” His grin was all boyish mischief, full of manic glee and that intense sexual potency that had filled her life since marrying him. Varrick was a man of the moment. Ideas, actions and desires were not to be ignored, but seized on immediately.

His lack of impulse control had led to more than a few trysts in the workshop, his office, the engine room of his ship, a railway car, the front lawn of President Raiko’s summer home, and a thankfully empty hallway on Air Temple Island. Theoretically Zhu Li knew she could have called him back to reality at any point, but whenever he gave her  _that look_  she was just as swept up in him as he was in her and her protests were about as strong as wet tissue paper.

Varrick’s hands slid up the insides of her thighs, one of his thumbs slipping beneath the edge of her panties and sinking into her without preamble. She gasped, biting her lip to keep the sound back as she arched forward on the seat.

His thumb massaged in and out of her, pulling the wetness from her body, leaving her burning for more. His mouth was on her breasts again, tugging at her nipples through the thin material of the dress. She was going to have wet spots there. Everyone would know what he’d been doing…

Somehow she couldn’t find it in her to care, not when he moaned in his throat, glancing up at her as she clutched his hair and rolled her hips against his hand.

“I want you so much right now,” he mumbled as he slid his tongue up her neck, his palm grinding against her crotch, flattening her clit down with a hard rub that set her whole body on fire.

She should say no. A part of her knew that, the rational part of her that could think past the lust and love that filled her whenever he touched her, whispered to her, looked at her, worshiped her. The other part of her, the louder part, demanded that the fire he’d started be fed.

“Yes!”

Without hesitating, he withdrew his hand from her panties, unfastened the front of his blue dress pants and drew his cock out; he was already hard for her and the sight of his passion seemed to engulf her in a torrent of heat that centered right between her legs. He put one knee on the seat as she drew her leg over his, her heel sliding off of her foot as she did so. She let it go. Who cared about shoes right now?

He grasped her hips, sliding her down until she could feel the tip of his cock against the crotch of her panties. Impatiently, he yanked the lace aside and then he was inside of her with a smooth thrust.

Zhu Li’s back arched, her cheeks aflame with her desire and the acute knowledge that they weren’t exactly alone. But there was a thrill to the whole thing, the thrill of discovery, of knowing that the driver probably knew what they were doing. She’d probably be mortified later, but right now she couldn’t find it in herself to care very much.

She brought Varrick’s face down to hers, kissing him hard as his hips worked against hers. She breathed into his mouth, feeling his whole body trembling as he thrust. She felt trapped in her clothing all of a sudden, and wished that they were home, so that she could touch every inch of him, to feel his skin, to trace the lines of his body with her mouth, and mark him with her teeth.

Instead she grasped his jacket, pulling him down against her until they were sprawled on the seat together, limbs tangled, his hips working against hers, taking her with a reckless abandon. He wasn’t going to last long, not at that pace, but she didn’t care.

“Oh!” she gasped, turning her head into the seat as he pulled out and then plunged back in, deep enough that pain followed the pleasure. Varrick’s mouth was on her ear, his breath hard and sweet as he groaned her name over and over.

The limo turned a corner and she had to brace them both against the door. Varrick seemed oblivious to everything but her. “ _You’re the center of my universe_ ,” he’d told her once, holding her in the dark hours of the night, studying her face in the moonlight. It was in moments like this that she knew that he hadn’t been lying.

“Do the thing, do the thing, I want you to come too,” he groaned, and bit down on her ear, sending jolts of pleasure spiking down along her nerves. Her hands pushed aside the wrinkled folds of her dress gathered at her hips, and dipped into the front of her panties, which he’d shoved to one side.

Her mouth opened, pleasure spilling immediately through her center as her over-stimulating body reacted to the hard, fast circling of her fingers over her throbbing clitoris.

Varrick plunged into her, grasping her face to bring her up off of the seat and into the hungry heat of his mouth. The car turned another corner, throwing them back against the seat. He didn’t stop kissing her though, his tongue tracing hers with avarice.

Zhu Li’s body tightened around his, the rough slam of his hips, the awkward position, the movement of the car, the fast motion of her fingers, and the wet heat between her legs all combining to send her careening toward sweet oblivion.

She was vaguely aware of the car slowing, but had no idea what that meant at the moment. A few seconds later, the driver’s voice came crackling out of the intercom system.

“Uh… Sir, we’ve arrived,” the driver said in an uncomfortable voice. Varrick broke away from her and growled a little. He reached a hand up, jabbing his finger at the button set into the control panel on the ceiling.

“Not yet we haven’t!”

“…Sir?”

“CIRCLE THE DAMN BLOCK!” Varrick turned off the intercom with a flick of his thumb and turned back to her with that grin again. “Now, where were we?”

But Zhu Li was too lost to reply, her toes curling as she tightened her thigh on his hip, bucking into the wild thrust of his hips. The car started moving again and she was grateful for the roar of the engine, because it seemed to drown out the keening noises she was releasing.

“Varrick..I…I…” she gasped, her mouth opening with a breathless gasp, her hand stilling as pleasure broke over her with a hard clench, orgasm slamming into her. Her head tilted back, digging into the seat as she thrashed in place.

“YES!”

Varrick let out a low groan that turned into a whimper, coming inside of her with one last commanding thrust of his hips. He stilled, his face red, his hair tumbled across his forehead in sweaty waves. His hands tightened on her hips, his breathing jagged as he pulsed inside of her.

Her body was limp, hot, stretched tight and throbbing in all the right places. Varrick lowered his face to hers, his breathing slowly evening out as he stroked her thigh.

“That was incredible,” he said with a smug, self-satisfied grin. “Spirits, I love you!”

“I love you too,” she said with a dreamy sigh, but took hold of herself the next moment. She leveled her gaze on him, her lipstick smeared mouth tightening in an expression he knew all too well. “Look at me though. I’m a mess now, thanks to you!”

Varrick smiled widely, pulling out of her and flopping bonelessly onto the seat beside her. He wiped a hand down his sweaty face and then did up his pants. “What? You look great!”

Zhu Li righted her underwear and pulled her dress down with annoyance.

“My hair is a mess, my dress is wrinkled, my makeup is smeared, the driver heard us having sex, and now we’re going to a party and everyone will know what we’ve been doing the moment they look at me. I do not look great, Varrick! What’s everyone going to think?”

Varrick’s lifted one eyebrow at her. “That I had a quickie with my hot wife in the back of the limo. That they wish they could have sex with their hot wife in the back of a limo instead of eating crappy food and making small talk with a bunch of boring politicians! That’s what! And they’re not just going to be jealous of me. All the women are going to wish they were you. Look at me, I’m a sex god!”

He threw his arms wide, causing her to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. He was never short of self-confidence, her husband.

“You are  _not_ a sex god.”

“Tell that to your vagina,” he said in a low voice, waggling his eyebrow at her as he leaned forward and surprised her by kissing her softly, slowly. She found herself sinking into him, despite it all.

The limo slowly pulled to a stop and she pulled back with a shy smile. Varrick smoothed out the front of her dress as she buttoned up the gauzy collar of her bodice again, then attempted to tame her hair. After a few minutes, she deemed herself as ready for public viewing as possible, given the circumstances. Varrick signaled the drive over the intercom, who promptly got out and opened the door for them.

The driver’s face was still red, and he pointedly avoided meeting her gaze. Oh yes, he definitely knew what they’d been up to. Her cheeks blazed with heat as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking from the driver to a line of reporters and gawkers waiting to take their pictures as they entered the gala. Already flashbulbs were going off with a  _pop-pop-pop!_  noise that was almost deafening.

Varrick got out after her, looping her arm around his. He landed a kiss on her temple, and then they walked together through the minefield of judging eyes.

Half way to the door, Varrick glanced down at her.

“You know, I really  _do_  love that dress.” He shot her  _that look_  again, and she felt the thrill of need go through her from head to toe. She found herself wondering how long they’d have to mingle before she could find an empty room to pull him into…

She blushed to herself, tightening her hold on his arm.

Maybe Varrick wasn’t the only one with an impulse control problem.

_(end)_


End file.
